Chatterbox FM
thumb Chatterbox FM — радиостанция, которой владеет компания Дональда Лава «Love Media». Ведущим радиостанции является Лазло (вместе со сценаристом Дэном Хаузером). На Chatterbox FM нет музыки; радиостанция отличается тем, что в эфир Chatterbox звонят слушатели и делятся своими проблемами, мнениями и историями, а ведущий разговаривает с ними и развивает темы. Chatterbox FM — любимая радиостанция триады. Общая информация В эфире станции прокручивают два длинных интервью с вымышленными персонажами Либерти-Сити. Первое с Фернандо Мартинесом, который известен как основатель «Fernando’s New Beginnings». Он именует свою работу как «чудо», утверждая, что это — «революционный новый способ сохранить Ваш брак». В конце его интервью однако, становится понятно, что он просто играет на эмоциях людей и запрашивает чрезмерную цену за преднамеренно некачественное обслуживание, по существу являющееся проституцией. В результате Лазло выгоняет его из студии, говоря что он «лишь дешевый сутенёр из провинциальных областей штата» (англ. «just a cheap pimp from upstate»). Второе интервью — с Ридом Такером, питающимся только натуральными продуктами, которого постоянно высмеивает Лазло. По ходу интервью мы узнаём, что Рид Такер содержит продуктовый магазин «Now and Zen» в Портленде, однако в самой игре такой магазин отсутствует. К концу интервью, будучи раздразнённым и злым, Рид Такер приёмом карате пытается разломать студийный стол пополам. После неудачной попытки Лазло продолжает насмехаться над Ридом, подражая его голосу — «Я слегка ушибся, не бросайте тофу или бобовый творог в меня» (англ. «I bruise easily, don’t throw any tofu or bean curds at me»). Звонящие и сами звонки в студию носят юмористический характер. Ответы ведущего на них обычно едкие и самоуверенные. Общий ответ на всю ерунду, которую говорят звонящие — «Хорошо, я уверен, что это урок для нас всех» (англ. «Well I’m sure that’s a lesson to us all.»). Несколько звонков ссылаются на элементы основной сюжетной линии игры. Так, Тони Сиприани несколько раз звонит в прямой эфир и жалуется на невыносимость характера своей матери, которая не воспринимает его как настоящего мужчину. Звонит и Мария Латоре, которая беспокоится относительно своей наркозависимости, беспокоится о своем бойфренде, неназванном главном герое: он очень неразговорчив (англ. «„He don’t talk much“»), о том, что он не отвечает на её знаки внимания и не проявляет к ней никакого интереса. Другой звонок поступает от наркомана, который рассказывает о всё более и более популярном наркотике SPANK, распространяемым колумбийским картелем. Он называет Лазло гомосексуалистом и продолжает разговор о заговорах и «промывании мозгов» правительством, посредством даже зубной пасты. Ещё два, на первый взгляд не связанных звонка, тонко ссылаются на друг друга: звонящий заявляет, что любит есть животных в любом виде, говорит что иногда находит голубей, к которым привязаны записки или письма — «Это как „печенье удачи“ с перьями» (англ. «it’s like a fortune cookie with wings»). Другая звонящая — женщина, принадлежащая к членам «Citizens Raging Against Phones» (C.R.A.P.- Граждане, выступающие против телефонов), вымышленной организации, участники которой протестуют против использования телефонов. Она говорит, что они используют почтовых голубей вместо телефонов, но птицы стали все часто пропадать. Предполагается, что первый звонящий ловит и съедает этих голубей. Лазло также указывает на иронию факта, что данная группа должна была воспользоваться телефоном, чтобы позвонить в эфир радиостанции. Среди других звонящих — англичанин, который заявляет, что он нуждается в няньке, которая регулярно бы наказывала и порола его; человек, жалующийся на «taxes» (пошлины, которые он сам называет Texas — Техас); человек, который ненавидит одежду — «Разве лев носит одежду? А лев — король джунглей!» (англ. «Does a lion wear clothes? And the lion is the king of the jungle!»); и звонящий, говорящий про репу. Лазло говорит ему «Это не 'Садоводство с Морисом'.» (англ. "That «This isn’t 'Gardening with Maurice'». «Садоводство с Морисом» позже появится в эфире на WCTR в GTA San Andreas). Видео Файл:GTA III (GTA 3) - Chatterbox FM Full radio Разное * Рубрика «Chatterbox» есть на радиостанции LCFR. * В Grand Theft Auto IV Лазло впервые упоминается на радио, где собирает деньги на новый проект «Integrity 2.0» и упоминается как ведущий «самой длительной по времени, но на данный момент закрытой радиостанции Chatterbox FM». de:Chatterbox en:Chatterbox es:Chatterbox pl:Gaduła 109 ro:Chatterbox FM uk:Chatterbox FM Категория:Бизнес Категория:Бизнес в GTA III Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA III